1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an interactive television system and in particular, one adapted for use with existing broadcast, cable, and satellite television or radio or other communication systems for allowing participants and viewers to interact with the system in order, by way of example only, to shop, enter into games of skill, and engage in educational presentations and other events where information is provided and the participant or viewer can make an appropriate response thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many interactive television products have been introduced that provide the capability for the viewer to participate in television programs. These products accept cue signals transmitted to handheld devices that measure and control the response of the viewers as the viewers participate in the program. Some of these devices implement hardware that monitors the response or the results of responses accumulated over time and reports the results to a central site. One of the early embodiments of this technology was the QUBE interactive two-way television system introduced by Warner Communications at least as early as 1982. Other systems include the INDAX system field tested at least as early as 1984 by Cox Communications.
The interactive television products currently known fall generally within one of two categories. The first category includes systems having firmware in a remote participant's handheld device such that the participant can start playing along with the interactive program as soon as the programs begins. Such a system has limited capabilities in regard to supporting multiple varieties of interactive programs due to the size limitation and permanence of the firmware. The second category maintains the software in random access memory in the viewer's handheld device such that the program must be downloaded into the device prior to the event starting. This process may take up to five minutes, requiring the participant to wait prior to participating in the interactive program. Both categories of devices are designed to work with one interactive program at a time, where the participant must complete that program before being able to participate in a new program.
When the above described products are compared to the television viewing habits of most viewers, significant deficiencies are apparent. Most viewers do not continuously watch one program. Viewers generally switch between several channels. This is so pervasive in the industry that the terms "grazing" and "surfing" have been given to the habit of switching between channels during the programs.
None of the prior art interactive systems allow for interactive programs to be presented concurrently on different television channels so that a viewer may change channels ("graze" or "surf") during the middle of a first interactive program and join a second interactive program already in progress. This would also be a useful feature for a viewer who turns on the television late or who wants to take part in more than one program that overlaps. For example, a viewer may want to play along with a football game but interact with an educational program during halftime. Or, if the viewer starts playing one game and realizes that he or she does not like the program, then the viewer can change channels and join a second program that is already in progress.
Furthermore, the prior art systems require a viewer to schedule an interactive program in order for the system to download the program and tune to the correct television signal, or the viewer must manually tune the interactive system to the correct channel. Thus, if a viewer wishes to change programs (or surf) the viewer must change the television tuner and the interactive system tuner.
Accordingly, an interactive system concept that is compatible with the participants viewing habits is required for interactive television to be successful. This system must include the ability to interleave (or surf between) several interactive programs at the same time and not require a significant amount of advance downloading of programs or initialization information. When the viewer tunes the channel, the viewer should almost immediately be able to participate in the interactive program either if the viewer is for the first time watching that program or the viewer is returning after watching some other program for a brief or extended period.
In the situation where a viewer returns to a program that was previously watched, the interactive game should continue, leaving out only the part that was missed. Any cumulative score for the part of the event actually participated in should be maintained. The result should be the same as if the missed questions were not answered.
The prior art systems do not address these needs and do not allow for viewers to play along with a series of events and maintain a cumulative score. For example, it may be desirable to set up an interactive program to play along with the World Series (7 games), where the viewer guesses the next pitch. At the end of the first game it would be desirable to save the score for that particular game. The viewer can then play along with the second game of the World Series, with the score of the second game added to the score of the first game to maintain a cumulative score that would not be effected should the viewer play along with an educational event during the time period between the first and second games. An analogous use is a child playing along with an educational program, where a cumulative score representing the sum of scores over weeks of interactive play could track the child's progress in learning, for example, to spell or multiply.
In order to efficiently and economically create such a sophisticated interactive program, as described above, the interactive system would need components that enable advertisers, networks, television producers, etc., to create intricate interactive programs without first becoming experts in the interactive technology or computer programming. Such a system must also allow for various forms of live and delayed programs; for example, constructing interactive programs for live sporting events, reruns of sitcoms, educational programs or game shows.